Futuro
by YumiSebby
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto han estado compartiendo piso por varios años, y llega el momento de decidir si quieren seguir juntos, y con ello confesar sus sentimientos, o por el contrario, tomar caminos separados.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Romance/Algo así como drama, pero no por lo que creen.~**

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Konoha estaba totalmente apagada, totalmente dormida. No había luces fuera que iluminasen el camino.

Sasuke sonrió con sorna, pensando que esta era la mejor forma de ver la ciudad, pues en su opinión, Konoha nunca había estado tan brillante como cuando estaba apagada, la luz de la luna iluminando tenuamente los edificios centrales y altos, creando una mágica combinación de colores oscuros.

Sí, la ciudad estaba descansando, pero su mente seguía corriendo a kilómetros por hora, vagando a lugares que él detestaba, haciéndose pregunta sobre un futuro cercano, que no quería responder.

Piensa en los últimos seis años y una pequeña sonrisa empieza a tirar de sus comisuras. Se deja apoyar en el marco de la ventana, respirando el aire que entra por esta, y su mirada se pierde en la oscuridad de Konoha. Querría que durase más, pero no sabe cómo puede decírselo a Naruto. Querría decirle que también querría que fuesen más, o al menos, que definiesen su relación, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Tan perdido está en sus pensamientos, que cuando delante de sí se muestra una taza de café cargado y oscuro -sin nada de azúcar, por supuesto-, lo pilla totalmente desprevenido.

—¿Te has asustado, teme?— Unas simples palabras de Naruto, y su corazón salta por los aires. El mayor solo asiente, y se deja caer en la cama, aún con la mirada puesta en la ventana.— Siempre sueles asustarte cuando estás tan pensativo...— Sin ni siquiera preguntar, Naruto se deja caer a su lado en la cama, lo más cerca posible.

Han estado viviendo juntos por seis años, y su contrato de arrendamiento está a punto de acabar dentro de apenas dos meses. Y, aunque no lo han hablado, saben las dos opciones que hay: Seguir juntos, o separarse. Y todo sería mucho más fácil si supiesen qué eran, pero la línea de la amistad y el amor es tan difusa, que se pierde en los sentimientos.

—¿No puedes dormir?— Pregunta Sasuke, imaginándose que debe ser realmente tarde. Naruto asiente y suspira, para luego reír, pues sabe lo que Sasuke va a decir.— Te advertí que no deberías haber dormido esa siesta, Usuratonkachi.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo...— Sasuke no dice nada, pues tiene razón. Ambos habían dormido juntos en el sofá del salón durante más de dos horas, y aunque está seguro de que aunque no hubiese dormido, estaría aquí, pensando en cómo dentro de dos meses podría terminar todo, no se lo dice a Naruto, solo golpea suavemente el hombro del menor, en un gesto juguetón.

El silencio baila entre ellos por unos largos minutos, un silencio cómodo e irónicamente, lleno de palabras que ninguno de los dos se atreven a decir.

—El contrato de arrendamiento se acaba dentro de unos meses...— Susurra Naruto, demasiado cobarde para hacer frente a Sasuke, por lo que se tumba en la cama, tapando casualmente sus ojos con las manos.

—Lo sé.— Es lo único que el pelinegro puede responder. Su tono carente de sentimientos, o al menos, según Naruto, de alguna pista de lo que siente.— Parece que fue hace poco cuando ambos nos peleábamos por si queríamos más o menos habitaciones, o dónde debía estar ubicado el piso, ¿no?— Ambos ríen, sin necesitar respuesta.

El silencio vuelve, abrazando a ambos, aunque esta vez solo dura unos segundos, pues una ola de valor recae sobre Naruto, y aunque no sabe de dónde viene, decide que es ahora o nunca.

—Me gustó mucho el quinto que vimos.— Se endereza en la cama, y su mirada encuentra la de Sasuke, confusa y sin saber a dónde va la conversación.— Ya sabes, aquel que tenía dos plantas y un gran despacho...— Aunque ambos se habían enamorado de aquel piso, estaba algo fuera de sus posibilidades económicas, pero eso ahora había cambiado, pues ambos estaban trabajando y habían terminado los estudios hacía dos años. Al principio habían sido excusas para no separarse cuando finalizaron los estudios, como, _"es que vivir con alguien más es mucho más rentable" o "aunque el dobe es un cansino, me he acostumbrado a vivir con él" o "otro apartamento pillaría muy lejos de la ciudad",_ incluso algún que otro _"viviendo con él me siento bien"._ Habían sido puras palabras cargadas de sentimientos escondidos, un _"lo quiero, pero estoy demasiado asustado"_ al principio, para tiempo después convertirse en un _"estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de él, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad sin saber que él siente lo mismos"_. Y ahora había llegado el momento de mudarse, pues el contrato había terminado y el casero les había dicho que su hijo iba a vivir ahí, por lo que no podía alquilarselo por más tiempo. Y entonces, no podían poner más excusas. En este momento es un 'quiero estar contigo', o un, 'nuestros caminos se separan'.— Y he preguntado por él, no hay nadie viviendo allí.— Aunque Naruto habló de forma casual, sus manos temblaban por el miedo de escuchar la respuesta del mayor. Éste, en cambio, estaba realmente sorprendido. Naruto le estaba preguntando que si quería seguir con él, ¿verdad? ¿Eso significaba que él también sentía lo mismo? ¿O que solo le gustaba vivir con él porque se había acostumbrado?

—Podría usar mi despacho como mi oficina de abogado...— Susurra de vuelta, sin querer dar una respuesta certera a Naruto.

—Y también podríamos tener una sala de juegos, para así patearte el trasero cada vez que juguemos a Mario Kart.— Responde el menor, sus mejillas sonrojadas por todas las propuestas que se esconden tras estas afirmaciones.

—Podríamos comprar una máquina para hacer gofres...— Sigue Sasuke, y aunque a él no le gusta para nada lo dulce, adora la cara que pone Naruto cuando él le prepara gofres por la mañana.

—¡Oh sí! Y...— Naruto no sabe como decir lo que está pensando sin que suene o acabe realmente mal.— Tú sabes, podríamos comprar una gran cama... cómoda y de tamaño king, no como éstas, que aunque están bien, son demasiado blandas y se notan los muelles...

Algo salta en el pecho de Naruto cuando Sasuke asiente, y no necesita de ninguna luz para saber que está sonrojado.

—Y tú podrías seguir usando ese champú de frutas que tanto me gusta, para que así la cama huela como tú...— Ambos saben que el tema ha cambiado drásticamente, pero a ninguno parece molestarle.

—Me parece bien.— No lo han dicho con palabras, pero ambos están seguros ahora. Sus sentimientos no son unilaterales. Ambos se quieren. Y mucho más que como amigos o de una forma fraternal. Así que Naruto se acerca, sin pensárselo demasiado, y besa a Sasuke, un beso que solo dura unos segundos pero que a ambos les ha parecido como un viaje de ida y vuelta al cielo.— Porque nos lo merecemos.

Sasuke vuelve a besarlo, ahora un beso un poco más largo y cargado de amor. Ambos se recuestan en la cama, e intentan dormir, entrelazados, como piezas del puzzle que encajan perfectamente.

—Sí, después de tantos años, nos lo merecemos, dobe.— Y ambos saben que no están hablando solo del otro piso, si no de darse una oportunidad, aquello que han soñado durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Esto iba a ser una segunda parte del One-shot que subí hace poco, pero en algún momento tomó otra dirección, así que al final me gustó y decidí hacerlo totalmente distinto.**

 **Ojalá hayan tenido un muy buen fin de semana ^-^**


End file.
